Life, Love, and Lily
by Flaming Kitty
Summary: I reposted this, and I added a few changes, so check it out! (please review!)


A/N: Hey, I'm reposting this, okay

A/N: Hey, I'm reposting this, okay? I made some changes and did some editing.

Disclaimer: Much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter

It was a warm fall day and Lily Evans was sleeping on the Hogwarts grounds. She was on the lawn, taking a nap, because it was quite warm, and it was a Saturday, and she had stayed up late the night before. She was a seventh year, and it was not all that uncommon to see her dozing off in strange places. But anyway, she was sleeping on the lawn. She had her robes off and was using them as a pillow. She was wearing blue jeans with ripped knees, and a white tank top. She was sleeping on her side, her long auburn hair fanned out behind her. Other students walked by, and looked at Lily, laughed, and walked away.

Then James Potter walked around the corner with his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They pointed to her and grinned. James said something to his friends and walked over to Lily. Remus and Sirius shook their heads and walked away laughing.

James walked up to Lily and sat down next to her. He gently shook her shoulder. She mumbled something about 'petunia, leave me alone' and then rolled over. He shook her again and she said up straight. She looked around, confused, and then saw James.

She lay back down again. "Hey James," she said. "Where's Remus and Sirius?"

"I told them to go away," he said. He leaned over and gave Lily a quick kiss on the lips. Lily and James had been dating since the middle of their fifth year, and they were widely known as the sweetest couple.

Lily smiled up at him. "What time is it?"

James stood up and grabbed Lily's hand. He pulled her up and gave her a quick hug. Lily bent over and grabbed her robes from the ground. Then she went behind James and leapt onto his back. "Piggyback!" she yelled, and then laughed.

James laughed and then grabbed her legs. He carried her up a small hill and then into the castle. He carried her around some corridors going up to the common room; laughing and teasing her that she was anorexic or something. She wasn't, really. She actually ate quite a lot, but she always stayed quite skinny. She was very light, so James had no problem carrying her.

Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them. James spun around, with Lily still on his back. Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows. He smiled at them with his light blue eyes twinkling. "James, Lily, I would suggest that you do not play piggyback in the corridors, lest Professor McGonagall see you. You have half an hour before lunch, why don't you go up to your common room."

Lily and James smiled and walked away. James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her the rest of the way to the common room. They got up to the fat lady. "Hello, dears. Password?"

Lily smiled and said, "Snagglepies." The portrait swung open and Lily and James stepped inside. The common room was mostly empty. They just sat on the couch for a while, while Lily vented about a fight she had with a friend of hers. They were talking for a while and then the portrait hole opened. In stepped Remus and Sirius. They walked over to Lily and James.

"There you are!" said Sirius.

"Come on," said Remus. "It's time for lunch."

The four of them got up and walked out of the common room.

Lunch that day was like any other. Lucius Malfoy was talking to Severus Snape, who was trying to get rid of his hot pink hair. Lucius was laughing really hard. Lily sneered at him. "You think that's funny, huh?" She whipped out her wand and performed a charm that made Lucius's hair glittery lavender.

The whole Slytherin table started laughing. Lucius looked around, highly confused, until his girlfriend Narcissa, laughing too hard to speak, handed him her pocket mirror. He turned bright red.

Lily and James laughed, as did the rest of the Gryffindors. Sirius turned to her and gave her a high-five, and Remus was laughing too hard to talk. Lily looked and saw Lucius getting up from his seat and heading over.

"Oh no!" said Lily, laughing. She pointed to Lucius. James, Sirius, and Remus all got up. They grabbed her hands, and they ran from the Great Hall.

**Fin**

Aight everyone that is chapter one. Give me 10 reviews and I'll write chapter two. Sorry it was so short but the next one WILL be better. Now REVIEW!!! And no, I probably won't include peter, cause I don't like him.


End file.
